A Lone Wolf Under the Cherryblossoms
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: This is a little story about Byakuya and Renji.. A little ooc and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**ByaRenji~ a lone wolf under the cherryblossoms.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Abarai Renji was training hard.

He had slipped out of the Squad 6 barracks to get some last minute preparation for his mission done and had been at it for hours. Dressed only in his hakama, sweat dripped down his tattooed forehead and his hair had come undone, draping across his masculine face. "Must get stronger..." he panted "MUST. GET. STRONGER!"

Behind him, someone cleared their throat, causing Renji to whip around quickly. "Must you make so much noise?" asked the figure, serenely. "K-kuchiki-taichou!" stammered Renji "I, err..."

"There's no need to explain, Abarai-fukutaichou. Come with me" said Byakuya, the lack of emotion in his voice making Renji feel uneasy. "Damn! Why does he always do that? He knows I'm trying to surpass him and deliberately interrupts me or puts me down!" he thought angrily.

However, Renji followed the captain and they both arrived back at the barracks. A couple of new female interns were outside and noticing Renji's state of dress, they blushed and started to giggle to themselves. Byakuya shot them a cold look and they fell silent and hurried away.

Entering Renji's office, Byakuya forced the Abarai-fukutaichou into the chair. "It's time for you to fulfil your duties as my lieutenant" said the captain. Renji inwardly groaned at the thought of paperwork and ran a hand through his long red hair. Kuchiki-taichou left the room and Renji started to work. Left alone to his thoughts, he muttered: "Damn Kuchiki-taichou! He always does this! All I want to do is surpass him and show him how strong I can be! I want him to notice me! All I want is for him to realise that I love him!"

"Wait, WHAT?" thought Renji, shocked "N-no way do I think that way about the captain! It's insane!"

"But true..." laughed what must have been his conscience.

"Bu-but I'm not GAY!" Renji didn't mean to shout this out but the words escaped his lips before he could stop them. One of the new interns who was outside the door, spying, could be heard squealing

"Oh, but you obviously are..." laughed the voice again. The lieutenant tugged at his hair in frustration. "I have no time for a relationship- let alone with a GUY!" he thought. He ploughed through the paperwork, page by page, thoughts buzzing in his head.

For the next few days Renji was on a mission, so he was able to avoid his captain. Unwilling to show his emotions, he was glad of the escape. However, each night, his thoughts kept drifting back to Kuchiki-taichou. "What the hell?" he hissed, shaking his head.

Abarai-fukutaichou dreaded when he had to return to the Seireitei. He dreaded when he had to face up to his feelings. He dreaded when he had to return to Byakuya.

Quicker than he had anticipated, the day came when he had to leave the world of the living. The gate opened and Renji gulped, took a big breath and walked through it. Just as he had expected, his captain was on the other side, waiting for him. His stomach did a backflip but he strolled forward, a cocky grin on his face disguising his true feelings.

Byakuya met his eyes and his grin faltered, a blush forming across his tanned cheeks. Kuchiki-taichou just gave a brief nod and Renji understood, returning it as the captain shunpo'd back to the barracks. The lieutenant followed Kuchiki-taichou back and he felt extremely nervous, affecting his shunpo- causing him to travel further than he would have liked.

Abarai-fukutaichou found himself in the bedroom of none other than Kuchiki Byakuya. Blinking in shock, he looked around, awestruck at both the size and high-class decoration of the room.

Meanwhile, Byakuya was trying to detect his lieutenant's reiatsu as he hadn't returned yet. Finding it, he whispered: "Why the hell is he there?" and shunpo'd to his mansion. He slammed open the door to his room and yelled "Abarai-fukutaichou! What are you doing here?"

"I, err..." he stammered. Summoning up the courage, he took a big breath. "Kuchiki-taichou, I love you" he said and with these words he marched up to his captain and kissed him.

Byakuya blinked. No-one kissed him without his permission! Especially a man! But Renji loved him? R-renji?

Then he realised why he had been acting like an ass towards him all this time- it wasn't because he thought that Renji liked Rukia and he was being the protective big brother- it was because he was jealous of his sister!

He felt guilty that he was enjoying Renji's lips on his but he returned the favour anyway. The feel of Renji's warm lips against his cold ones felt electric, tingles running down his spine. The lieutenant's tongue fought for entry and at first Kuchiki-taichou was reluctant to permit it but Renji ran a hand through his soft black hair and he gave in.

Their tongues entwined, each of them fighting for dominance. Byakuya wasn't going to let Renji win and no way in hell was Renji going to lose to his captain. Kuchiki-taichou kicked the door shut behind him and Renji pushed him up against it.

Byakuya placed his arms around his lieutenant's neck as Renji started to open the captain's shihakushō revealing a pale but perfectly formed six-pack: not too toned but not too flat either. They broke apart and Byakuya pouted.

"What's wrong taichou?" asked Abarai-fukutaichou, concerned.

"I'm getting undressed but you've still got all your clothes on" complained the captain. Renji gave a roguish wink. "We'll have to change that, won't we?" he grinned.

One hand in his captain's hair, Renji dragged Byakuya over to his huge, expensive bed and threw him down on top of it. Kuchiki-taichou, angry at being treated so roughly in his own territory but enjoying it at the same time, grabbed Renji's arms, pulled him down and flipped so their positions were reversed.

"You're mine, Abarai-fukutaichou!" he said hungrily. Byakuya pulled open Renji's shihakushō and started to attack his lieutenant's neck.

He found his sensitive spot and Renji gasped. "No, I'm not going to lose!" he hissed. They flipped again and Byakuya gazed up at his lieutenant, a blush forming on his pale cheeks. "I love you too...Renji" he whispered.

"You used my name!" said Renji, incredulously. "Well, we've both revealed our feelings so there's no point hiding any longer. I want you to use my name..." replied the captain. "O-okay, B-Byakuya" he stammered, struggling to get the last word out.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around the lieutenant's neck and pulled him downwards in a passionate kiss.

The space between their bodies became smaller and smaller until they were touching, sparks flying at the feel of each other's skin. Before they realised it, both captain and lieutenant were topless. Breathing heavily, they held each other's gaze until Renji's face moved lower and lower. Realising what was going on, Byakuya's blush deepened.

Abarai-fukutaichou undid his captain's hakama with his teeth, Byakuya's bare chest rising and falling rapidly. The captain ran his hand through Renji's hair roughly, undoing the ponytail and letting the red locks fall freely around his face, brushing against Byakuya's stomach.

The lieutenant trailed kisses down the captain's body making Byakuya gasp and arch his back, the feel of his touch better than he had ever imagined.

He knew what Abarai-fukutaichou was about to do but he made no effort to stop it. Although he was prepared, he couldn't stop the moan escape his lips as Renji skilfully used his tongue. Byakuya clutched at the once pristine white sheets.

"Renji..." he gasped and the lieutenant smirked at his captain's weakness.

Byakuya felt strange. "Is this defeat? Has Abarai Renji actually defeated me? No, I will not let this happen!" The captain pulled the lieutenant up by his chin and whispered in his ear: "Now it's my turn..."

They knelt up together, Byakuya's hand placed firmly below Renji's chin, making it impossible for him to break eye contact. "I want to be able to see _all_ of your tattoos" he said, a small smile curving the corners of his lips upwards.

His hands wandered downwards, taking Renji's hakama with them. Renji's hands entertwined themselves in his captain's hair and he kissed him with burning passion, causing Byakuya's knees to weaken slightly.

"No!" thought the captain desperately and he removed the hakama completely, throwing them across the room.

Abarai-fukutaichou's heart pounded rapidly, forcing the blood to his face. They drew in close and once again their tongues battled each other. Byakuya's was victorious and he shoved his lieutenant backwards onto the bed.

They parted and the captain leant further towards Renji's left ear and he said: "You have been defeated. Return to me when you are strong enough. Although, I have to say I'm impressed. Your fang definitely reached me then."

A stunned expression spread across the lieutenant's face as he redressed, thoughts racing through his mind. "I lost? Hmph... we'll see about that!" As he left the noble Kuchiki bedroom, Renji smirked.

He had managed to melt the cold heart of the stoic Ice King: Kuchiki Byakuya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

A week later, Kuchiki-taichou called his lieutentant into his office.

"T-taichou...what is it?" asked Abarai-fukutaichou, concerned. "I told you, Renji, when we are alone, do not address me so formally" sighed the captian. "O-okay Byakuya" replied Renji.

"I called you here to discuss our relationship..." stated the smaller of the two males. Renji stared at his captain as he continued "...we are going to have to get girlfriends."

"WHAT?!" screamed the lieutenant.

"Don't be such as dumbass, Renji- I have my reputation to think about. The heir to the Kuchiki household cannot be seen in anyway dishonourable" snapped Byakuya. "So you're gonna just throw away what we have for your honour?!" shouted Abarai-fukutaichou, angry now.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood up.

"No, I am not giving you up" he said, his cold eyes making contact with Renji's warm brown ones, melting slightly as they met. He kissed Renji gently, standing on tiptoes to reach his lips. "I love you" he breathed.

"This is for appearances only..." sighed the captain. Renji agreed, reluctantly and left the office. "A girlfriend? Where the hell was he going to find a girlfriend? It was easy for the captain...he had women throwing themselves at him!" he thought.

Then, as if it was fate, a small, black haired girl walked by. Kuchiki Rukia. "Well, if I can't have one, I'll just have the other" he laughed. "Rukia?" asked Renji.

"Oh Renji! What is it?" she replied.

"Errm...will you be my girlfriend?" he said, an embarrassed look on his face. "Well, more like pretend girlfriend...I'm in a bit of a complicated situation. The person I like is a bit out of my league." Rukia smiled. "I understand...of course I'll help you out. What are friends for?"

"Thank you so much" cried Renji and scooped up the small female into a big hug. "R-renji...? I can't breathe!" she gasped. "Oh sorry!" he apologised and put Rukia down.

Meanwhile, Byakuya was off finding his own partner. He needed to find someone of noble blood. Thinking, he ran out of options until he arrived at one person. Sighing, he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

Against his better judgement, Byakuya arrived at the Shihōin household. Yoruichi answered the door and Kuchiki-taichou said "I have a preposition for you." "I like where this is going" smirked the Flash Goddess. The captain of the 6th Division explained the situation and Yoruichi grinned. "I'll help you this once, little Byakuya" she taunted. "Please don't call me that- I'm not a child anymore" replied Kuchiki-taichou.

The next morning, two Hell butterflies found themselves winging their way to everyone in the Seireitei. It wasn't surprising that Byakuya's choosing of a new partner so long after the death of his wife was big news but Renji was surprised to find out that many of the Soul Society's women were _very_ interested in his love life. A rumour was going round that Rangiku and Shunsui had set up a bet of when he and Rukia were going to get together.

However, when both males found out who the other's new partner was, they exploded. Renji stormed over to the Kuchiki mansion and Byakuya hurried over to the 6th Squad barracks. They met in the middle, ending up in a deserted courtyard. "You could have picked anyone and you picked THE CAT LADY?" shouted Abarai-fukutaichou. "You can talk...why did you pick my SISTER?" replied the captain.

"It was the closest to you..." admitted Renji "I love you." Tears formed in the grey eyes of Kuchiki Byakuya. Renji wiped them away gently and laughed. "You could have chosen anyone and you chose Yoruichi!" Byakuya smiled and replied: "I think you'll find she's very _understanding_ of our relationship."

"You told her about us!" gasped Renji. "Well, yes. You're telling me that Rukia doesn't know? If she gets hurt I'll have to punish you." said Kuchiki-taichou

"She knows I like someone else but I didn't specify who" responded the lieutenant. "Oh you're such a bad person! You're coming with me!" smirked Byakuya. Once again, the pair shunpo'd to the Kuchiki bedroom...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"I won't give you up...ever" breathed Renji, gazing into the eyes of his captain. Sunlight streamed in through the window emphasising Byakuya's pale skin, making him seem almost godly. "I want you so bad I can barely breathe when I'm around you" he continued. "I know how you feel..." replied the captain.

He slowly removed his kenseikan, Renji waiting with baited breath. Byakuya's soft black hair fell loosely around his shoulders. "B-byakuya..." said the lieutenant, his words catching in his throat. "Yes Renji?" replied Kuchiki-taichou. "I want you to know that before you, I hadn't had a relationship with any other men" he admitted, slightly embarrassed in front of the divine being stood a few inches away. Byakuya smirked. "I suspected that might be the case" he laughed.

Renji was taken aback by the amount of emotion in the captain's voice. "Wait... Stick a cork in it would ya?" he retorted, slightly pissed off.

"I can think of other things I'd like to stick in it..." said Byakuya with a smirk. Walking over to his lieutenant, he placed a gentle kiss on the warm lips before becoming more passionate.

Half an hour later, Renji lay on the crumpled white sheets, panting. "I didn't know you were so good, Byakuya" he said through deep breaths. "Well, just say my family didn't get its status by just shaking hands" winked the captain.

Meanwhile, in the Shihōin household, Yoruichi and Rangiku were having a 'sleepover'. Matsumoto had drunk a lot and had sake bottles scattered around her feet. In front of them was a small TV and on which they had a direct video feed from the Kuchiki manor. Yoruichi was rolling around on the floor laughing and Rangiku was drooling over the screen.

"Little Byakuya's not so little anymore!" giggled the Cat Lady.

Fortunately for the captain and lieutenant, Rangiku remembered nothing in the morning due to excessive alcohol consumption and Yoruichi wasn't going to open her mouth anytime soon after Byakuya found the camera and threatened to unleash his Bankai on her unless she destroyed the camera and kept quiet.

However, another problem faced the couple. That morning, Rukia had rushed into her brother's bedroom to ask for his help. "Nii-sama?" she asked and noticing his semi-naked appearance she cried "O-oh! A-am I interrupting something?" Being painfully aware of the other man hiding under the covers, it took him a while to answer. "Don't use the tongue, Renji" he thought desperately but the lieutenant, as if reading Kuchiki-taichou's mind he disobeyed the request. "N-_no_ I'll _help _you lat_er, okay_?" gasped Byakuya.

Rukia, realising what was happening replied: "Ooookay?" and started to back out of the room. Renji, being frustrated of having to hide poked his head out of the covers, gasping for air. "RENJI?!" screamed Rukia, shocked. Thoughts raced through her head. "Okay, my best friend who is also my pretend boyfriend is in bed with my brother who is supposed to be dating Yoruichi and straight and the two most important men in my life are GAY?! With each other?!" she thought, frantically.

"When you said the person was out of your league I didn't think you meant MY BROTHER! Okay, this is...very uncomfortable!" she stuttered and left the room extremely quickly.

"This is going to be...problematic" said the captain, scratching his chin.

"WHY BYAKUYA?" shouted Renji, all his uncontrollable anger exploding. "Are you telling me that you're ashamed to be with me?! Is that what you're saying?!"

Tears fell down Byakuya's porcelain cheeks. "I-I'm sorry Renji...that's not what I meant at all" he sobbed. "It's just...my honour."

"Screw your honour! If we're going to be together we're going to have to be equals" cried Renji. He made eye contact and said, calmly: "I want to be with you, please tell you feel the same."

"Of course I want to be with you, I love you Renji" said the captain, embracing the lieutenant.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

That day, Renji and his captain walked out of the Kuchiki mansion, holding hands and discomfort written across Byakuya's pale face. "Do we really have to do this?" whined the captain uncharacteristically. Seeing as Byakuya was incapable of taking the lead in his current nervous state, Renji squeezed his hand and indicated for them to go.

When the couple were just about to announce their relationship Byakuya had to keep taking deep breaths, not wanting to ruin his reputation in public. However, when he stood up to speak, he masked his emotions flawlessly, using the same apathetic expression everyone had grown used to. Renji admired his captain for being able to hide his true feelings so well when he knew that Kuchiki-taichou must be torn up inside.

"I want everyone to know that my relationship with Shihōin Yoruichi was insignificant and thus I have terminated it. Also, my lieutenant has decided that his friendship with my sister, Kuchiki Rukia was more valuable than a relationship in light of recent events. Love is fleeting but true love lasts forever and even though the memory of my beloved Hisana lingers on, what I am trying to say is that I have moved on. I have found my true love and I know you deserve the truth. Abarai-fukutaichou and I are together after much discussion and agreement that this will not affect our working lives" announced the formidable looking captain.

Mixed reactions came from the captains and lieutenants. Those who had predicted the relationship from the beginning clapped and cheered but some of the crowd were not happy. Ikkaku stormed off, angry.

Renji followed him, anxious. "What's wrong?" he said. "I'll tell you what's wrong! I don't wanna be friends with a freakin' gay boy! Dammit! Why didn't you tell me?!" shouted the 3rd seat "Fuck off ya fairy!" Ikkaku punched Abarai-fukutaichou causing blood to trickle out of his nose and down his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WANNA END OUR FRIENDSHIP OVER THIS WHEN YOU'VE BEEN SCREWING YUMICHIKA FOR OVER A YEAR? YES, I KNEW IKKAKU...GOD YOU'RE SUCH A HYPOCRITE!" yelled the lieutenant, wiping the blood away. Ikkaku looked stunned and then saw the person behind Renji and his face contorted in horror.

"Fighting are we? Well next time I see Zaraki-taichou I will have to tell him that he's obviously not training you hard enough if you feel you need to exert your energy elsewhere" said Byakuya, calmly.

"N-no that w-won't be n-necessary, K-kuchiki-taichou!" stammered Ikkaku and he backed off.

When they were alone, the captain took his lieutenant into his arms. "I know this is hard for you, it's going to be difficult for the both of us" he whispered tenderly.

"Now let's get you cleaned up. Come on, over to the 4th Squad- I think you might have broken that" said Byakuya, indicating Renji's nose.

"Oh dear" said Unohana Retsu, examining Abarai-fukutaichou's face "Got into a fight have we? Well this won't be too hard to fix." "It wasn't my fault!" said Renji, defensively. "I know" Unohana smiled, lovingly, just like a mother would.

"This is just the beginning, isn't it Captain?" asked Renji, dreading the answer. "Yes. Yes it is Renji" replied Byakuya, his eyes glazing over with tears.

"Wait a minute" said the 4th division's captain, suddenly "Kuchiki-taichou, I'm sensing that your reiatsu is fluctuating rapidly. I need to examine that immediately." Renji, nose fixed, looked around bewildered. "Wh-what's going on?" he asked, afraid. Catching his captain's eye he could see a flicker of fear until his mask of apathy reappeared.

Members of the 4th division escorted Byakuya out into a separate room to perform some tests. "Don't be afraid, Abarai-fukutaichou" Unohana soothed.

Byakuya was panicking. "This isn't like me" he thought "It's just a check-up" Multiple tests were ran including scans, blood pressure measurements and urine samples. Unohana turned to the captain and said calmly "If this is what I suspect then you have nothing to worry about but we need to confirm that the data is accurate so if you come back in a week we should have the test results. Have a nice day!"

Both the captain and lieutenant left and headed back to the barracks, confused.

They met each other's gaze and Renji started to talk. "I appreciate that must have been extremely difficult for you, throwing away your pride like that, but I don't think I'm worth it."

Byakuya stared. "You were the one who said we had to do it in the first place! Besides of course you're worth it... don't be so negative" he replied.

"Th-thank you Byakuya" blushed the lieutenant.

When they arrived back at headquarters, Byakuya filed his last bit of paperwork and started to head home, inviting Renji to join him. Leaving him on the sofa, the captain decided to take a hot shower to relieve the stress caused by everything that had happened that day.

He stepped in the spacious cubicle and let the warm water rain down over him, relaxing his tense muscles and massaging his scalp. The water trickled down his perfectly formed abs and his dark hair, free from the kenseikan, flowed over his wet shoulders. Uncapping his bottle of cherry blossom scented shampoo he rubbed a decent sized amount from root to tip of his long hair, taking his time as he tried to forget what had happened. Renji had been both verbally and physically abused over this already and it was all his fault. I he hadn't stepped in... Byakuya shuddered to think what could have happened. Images flashed through his head and he shook them away desperately, spraying pale pink foam everywhere.

Byakuya washed the last of the shampoo out of his hair and got out, the steam colouring his pale cheeks slightly. Finding a fresh white towel he slung it around his waist and left the bathroom. The captain walked to where he left Renji and planted a light kiss on the top of his head.

The lieutenant turned around quickly and seeing his captain semi-naked, he blushed. "You look good in a towel, Byakuya" he remarked. "I'd much rather see it on my bedroom floor, Abarai" replied the captain, flirtatiously. "What's with all the formalities, _taichou_?" he mocked. "Renji, your lack of respect is disturbing, but I like it" said Byakuya with a wink.

Renji embraced his captain and kissed his forehead. "Shit! Byakuya, you're hot!" he gasped. "Of course I am: you already knew that" replied Kuchiki-taichou, eyebrow raised. "No, I mean really hot- I think you have a fever... we gotta get you to bed!" said the lieutenant, worried. Byakuya started to say: "I like the sound of that..." but catching the expression on Renji's face he stopped mid-sentence. Abarai-fukutaichou carried his captain bridal-style into the Kuchiki bedroom, concern written across his tattooed face. Byakuya got into bed, removing his towel and draping it over the bedpost. Renji picked it up and sat down beside his captain, drying his still dripping hair. "Byakuya...where is this going? Where are _we_ going?" sighed the lieutenant

Byakuya didn't like the tone of Renji's voice. "What do you mean? I thought we were going to stay together..._forever_" he said, panicking, only whispering the last word. Renji pushed a lock of hair out of Byakuya's scared face.

"It's just...no, it sounds stupid" said the lieutenant. "What, Renji?" asked Kuchiki-taichou. "Well, I always wanted to settle down, have a family, maybe do some travelling in the human world but I can't do that anymore" admitted Renji.

Byakuya's eyes widened when he realised that Renji had given up much more than he had for this relationship to work. He'd given up his pride but Renji had given up his dreams and future.

"Please...stay with me" Byakuya begged and something about the desperation in his voice made his lieutenant want him with every inch of his body. Abarai-fukutaichou had to resist though; getting his captain back to health was his main priority. He lay down on the bed next to his sick taichou and stroked his hair, calming him down to go to sleep. "I'm here for you...always" whispered the lieutenant. "Mm...Renji?" asked Byakuya. "Yes Byakuya?" he replied. "I know you want me right now and I appreciate how hard you're trying to resist...thank you." stated the captain.

"H-how d-did you...?" stammered Renji, turning as red as his hair. The older man smirked. "I can feel it Renji" he said, eyes flickering downward. Abarai-fukutaichou's blush deepened. "I-I'm sorry...forgive me?" said the lieutenant. "Of course..." replied Byakuya and they fell asleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

Unohana called the pair in to discuss the results of Byakuya's medical tests the next week. Byakuya gripped his lieutenant's hand tightly, clearly worried. He had never been properly sick before...he was a noble after all and always had the best medical care and it was a rare sight to see him in the hospital, unless he had fought an extremely tough opponent.

"Errrr...Byakuya, you're going to have to let go before my fingers fall off" said Abarai-fukutaichou.

The captain loosened his hold on Renji and bit his bottom lip. It was very unusual to see Byakuya display so much emotion in public and his reiatsu was all over the place. Arriving at the Squad 4 barracks, Yamada Hanatarou crashed into them spilling a nasty green concoction over Kuchiki-taichou's immaculate captain's haori. Renji flinched, waiting for cutting words to leave his boyfriend's mouth but instead a simple apology followed. Hanatarou stammered: "I-I'm s-so-sorry Kuchi-" but he was cut off by Byakuya saying: "No, I should be the sorry one- I wasn't looking where I was going."

Renji was stunned. Maybe this illness was affecting his captain more than he thought.

"What's all the noise?" asked a female voice and Renji's head turned sharply in the direction of the sound: it was Kotetsu-fukutaichou. Isane bowed in respect to the captain and stated "Oh Kuchiki-taichou, right this way." She escorted them into Unohana Retsu's office and sat them down on a moderately comfortable sofa in the corner. "The captain will be with you in a minute" she said, calmly.

Byakuya looked at his lieutenant with a strange expression on his face. "Renji...If I die, tell Rukia..." he said, pausing "Tell Rukia...she can have my Chappy teddy." Renji laughed. "You're not going to die- you're overreacting. It's only a cold or something...and since when have you had a Chappy teddy?"

Kuchiki-taichou ignored the fact that his lieutenant was talking down to him but the insult to Chappy was unforgiveable. A quick slap around the face shut Renji up for the time being.

The 4th Squad Captain entered her office and sat down behind her neatly organised desk, placing a folder labelled 'Kuchiki Byakuya' down on the work surface in front of her.

"Abarai-fukutaichou, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room while I talk to Kuchiki-taichou" she said kindly. Byakuya's eyes met Renji's and the captain's face had a look of terror all over it. It broke Renji's heart to leave him there but he had to follow Unohana's orders so he left.

"What you have, Kuchiki-taichou, is a condition that is very common in some cases but uncommon in others. We here at the 4th division have checked the results and diagnosis time and time again but there is no other explanation. Kuchiki-san...have you ever had unprotected anal sex?" asked Unohana.

The male captain blushed. "M-maybe once or twice" he admitted. His eyes widened. "I-I haven't got HIV, d-do I?" he asked, clearly scared.

Unohana smiled and continued: "No, you don't. This may come as a shock to you and could either be bad news or really good news. Kuchiki-san...you're carrying a child."

"Excuse me?! You're telling me I'm pregnant? Last time I checked I was a male!" he exclaimed, standing up in shock.

"Yes I am, which is why I said it was uncommon in _some_ cases- those cases being male. It is possible and it has happened. Now, isn't it about time you told the father?" she stated gently.

He looked confused for a second, but the Byakuya realised that Unohana was talking about Renji. He left the office, shaken to face his lieutenant. Abarai-fukutaichou looked concerned so Byakuya indicated for him to take a walk with him around the hospital.

"What did Unohana-taichou say?" asked Renji, worried. "Well, she said what had happened to me was very uncommon and that I...I w-was...I was pregnant" said the captain, unsure of how his boyfriend was going to take the news. Renji's face was a picture. He looked like a man who didn't know what do or say, which was precisely what he was.

"Errrr...Renji?" asked the captain, scared. "Bu-but how?" stammered Abarai-fukutaichou, very confused. "Well, I'm not entirely sure but she said something about 'unprotected anal sex'" said Byakuya, slightly guiltily.

Suddenly, a flash of strawberry blonde hair streaked out of the ward they were stood out of. It was Rangiku, who was there since yesterday's binge drinking 'incident' and she ended the night having her stomach pumped. "Did I hear 'pregnant'? And 'unprotected anal sex'?" she giggled, surprisingly energetic.

Both men blushed. "I'll take that as a yes! Now which one is it?" sang Matsumoto. Renji pointed at his captain quickly. "This is _so_ great!" she squealed and the couple wondered why it was so easy for her to believe it.

"Come with me...we're letting everyone know" said Rangiku, an evil smirk on her face and grabbing both Byakuya and Renji's wrists and dragging them out of the hospital. She completely ignored that she was wearing a very flimsy and very revealing hospital robe and the fact that she hadn't been discharged yet.

The busty lieutenant physically took Renji and Byakuya to the 5th Squad barracks: the Messenger Division. "I have my connections" said Rangiku with a wink. The captain moaned. "If we _were_ going to tell people couldn't we use a Hell Butterfly?" That caused Matsumoto to laugh. "Of course not, this is too important for a Hell Butterfly and besides, I haven't seen Momo since I was admitted into hospital!" she said.

"Momo!" she called when they entered the barracks. A tiny girl with her dark, purplish hair tied back in a bun came to greet them. "Ohayou gozaimasu!" said Hinamori happily, too happily for the morning anyway. "Can you do a little favour for me? Can you send a Ritei-tai agent around? There's a very important piece of information I want to send around" requested Rangiku. "Of course. Anything for you, Rangiku" smiled Momo.

Byakuya slapped his forehead with his palm and Renji just looked stunned.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Meanwhile at the 13th division, Ukitake was being informed of the current situation. Kiyone and Sentarō were attempting to struggle into the office at the same time and finally they both got through. "I was here first, captain!" yelled Sentarō who was immediately slapped by Kiyone. "No, I was!" she argued back. "Calm down, children" sighed Jūshirō and he turned to the Ritei-tai agent and asked: "What's this all about?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th Head of the Kuchiki family is expecting a child" stated the agent.

Ukitake blinked. "Well, that's wonderful!" he cried after the initial shock "And Renji's the father, right?" "That's what I've been told, sir" replied the messenger.

"I already knew that!" said Sentarō, boasting. "No you didn't- you didn't know a thing!" retorted Kiyone. "Did too!" he shouted. "Did not!" she yelled back. "Did too!" "Did not! "Did too!" "Did-"

The captain cut them off mid-flow by calmly raising a hand and both 3rd seats turned to face Jūshirō and bowed apologetically. "Sorry Ukitake-taichou, sir!" they said in unison.

"If you don't mind, I'll take my leave" said the agent and he inclined his head then shunpo'd away to the next captain.

Next stop was Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

He received the news with an air of curiosity around him. Stroking his chin, he started to go through all the 'wonderful' scientific possibilities this situation could bring in his head. "Hmmm..." he said, thoughtfully "I wonder if he'll let me 'experiment' on them..."

Zaraki-taichou, on the other hand, wasn't too happy about the news. "Damn it! Both his strength and fighting abilities are gonna go down the shithole! Fuck! I'm gonna have to spar with Ichigo and he's not coming back to Seireitei for a while!" growled Kenpachi, angrily.

The Ritei-tai agent shunpo'd to the Squad 10 barracks and requested entrance into Hitsugaya-taichou's office. He announced the message and Tōshirō merely sighed. "It's not like I care either way, but I suppose I've gotta tell Matsumoto now" he said, irritably. "You don't need to do that sir. She already knows" said the messenger. "Well, that's fine then" he sighed "This is wrong on so many levels."

Next was Shūhei-fukutaichou, in light of Kaname Tōsen's defection from Soul Society. "Oh, that's...unexpected. Good luck to them!" he said, somewhat confused but happy for the pair.

The messenger arrived at the 8th Squad barracks, looking for Shunsui. Noticing Ise-fukutaichou he asked her: "Excuse me, but have you seen Kyōraku-taichou?""Where do you think he is? He's at the bar, drinking again!" she snapped, obviously annoyed at Shunsui's lack of commitment. She walked off muttering to herself about how only he would be drinking this early. The Ritei-tai agent found Kyōraku-taichou in a semi-sober state and delivered his message as ordered. Shunsui pounded his fist against the table and roared: "A toast!" and then knocked back what was left in the bottle of sake. Sighing, the agent shunpo'd away to Komamura-taichou.

Sajin received the news and looked puzzled. "How'd this happen? Well, if it's alright with the Soutaichou then it's alright with me" he growled, his gruff voice making him sound more intimidating than he would have liked.

Izuru Kira was the next to know. "Uhhhhh...okay?" he said, looking quite dazed "And the father is...?" "Abarai-fukutaichou, sir" stated the messenger. A loud "HA!" came from the lieutenant, surprising the innocent bystanders. He looked embarrassed so he merely muttered: "Th-thank you" and the agent left.

"Excuse me, Soi Fon-taichou? I have a message to deliver to you and the other captains" he said, addressing the captain of the 2nd Division "Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th Head of the Kuchiki family is expecting a child with Abarai-fukutaichou." Soi Fon's eyes glittered. "Then...she's all mine!" she squealed "Yoruichi-sama!"

The Ritei-tai agent cleared his throat. "I'll be going then" he said, a bit uncomfortable. All that was left was Shigekuni Genryūsai Yamamoto, the Soutaichou...

Sorry its a short chapter this one lol more fun to come though.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The Ritei-tai messenger knocked on the office door of the most powerful and influential man in the whole of Seireitei with some apprehension. What would happen if he didn't like the news (which was highly likely)? He would most definitely 'shoot the messenger' and the last thing the agent wanted was to be on the receiving end of one of the Soutaichou's powerful fire techniques.

"Come in" came a gravelly voice from behind the large door and the messenger gulped the entered as instructed. "What is it?" asked Yamamoto, looking very intimidating.

"Errrmm... " said the agent, rushing through the delivery of the message. "What was that, boy?" said the Soutaichou. "K-kuchiki-taichou...he's exp-expecting a child" stammered the Ritei-tai agent in terror.

Yamamoto scratched his beard. "Hmmm...that cannot possibly happen...therefore it hasn't! Byakuya is not pregnant as it is impossible for a male to be pregnant and if I say it hasn't happened than it hasn't" he exclaimed. "There, that's better" the Soutaichou sighed and turning around, he noticed that the messenger had hurried out of the room.

Panting, the Ritei-tai agent arrived back at the 5th Squad to meet Hinamori-fukutaichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Kuchiki-taichou and Renji-fukutaichou. "Have you delivered the message to everyone?" asked Momo, sweetly. "Yes, Hinamori-fukutaicho" he said, bowing. Byakuya slapped a palm to his face. "My reputation is ruined" he moaned.

Renji moved closer to Byakuya, standing a few inches behind him. He started to massage the captain's shoulders to relieve some of his tension. "Loosen up a bit" Renji whispered into his ear and Byakuya blushed involuntarily. Rangiku and Momo started giggling and both males snapped at them to shut up, Byakuya flashing a death glare at the strawberry blonde woman.

Realising that they had to take Matsumoto-fukutaichou back to the hospital, the captain and lieutenant dragged her back with them, grabbing both her wrists. She was laughing all the way there and if he wasn't scared of what Hitsugaya would do to him, Renji would've given her a good enough reason to go back to the hospital. "Ah, there you are!" said Unohana when they returned "Matsumoto-fukutaichou, would you please return to your ward? Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou- you left before I could finish."

The couple entered the office behind the motherly captain. "The tell-tale signs of a male pregnancy are out of control reiatsu and a high fever. We did some scans and the reiatsu is focussing around your abdomen. It has yet to take shape yet but it is the early signs of life. You also mentioned feeling tired and vomiting...these are all signs" said Unohana-taichou kindly. Renji's face looked shocked.

"You didn't tell me about the tiredness and throwing up!" he said, slightly pissed off.

Byakuya looked ashamed. "I put it down to bad sushi and more training" he admitted. "Ahem!" Unohana interrupted them before it turned into an argument. "I think you need to go home and think things through" she said calmly.

They obeyed.

Another short chapter =)... woooo RenRen and Bya-chan are happy wooo and kids are coming


	8. Chapter 8

About five weeks later, Byakuya and Renji were walking back from a routine hospital check. Renji had become quite helpful towards his boyfriend recently and Byakuya intended to take full advantage of situation. Abarai-fukutaichou now spent most of his time running around for his captain, fetching and carrying, earning him a few smirks from the 11th Squad.

However, after all the stress from the pre-natal check, all Byakuya wanted to do was have a warm bath and sleep.

The pair planned to drop off some paperwork back at the barracks before departing to the Kuchiki mansion, where Renji had taken up residence in light Kuchiki-taichou's pregnancy as both men decided that Renji's dormitory in the 6th Squad was not suitable for bringing up a child.

Entering the barracks, there were some whispers and giggles from some of the younger squad members when the lieutenant made eye contact with them. Not wanting to hurt his pride, Byakuya walked on, his gaze averted, wondering what was so funny. Did they know something he didn't? Was it so funny that their male captain had somehow become pregnant?

It was all he could do not to go Senbonzakura on their asses.

He called Renji over to the office and the lieutenant dumped the papers onto the desk. Byakuya sighed, the attitudes of his subordinates had left him way past caring about a slightly messy desk. He had to agree with Renji: his self-control was slipping recently. "Stay calm. Rise above it" he thought, struggling to keep his anger contained.

Byakuya left the barracks, his captain's haori flowing behind him, and Renji following like a loyal puppy.

The captain thought longingly of slipping between his silk sheets and surrendering to the tiredness plaguing him. It would be even better if Renji decided to join him, but maybe that was pushing it.

Kuchiki-taichou's stomach grumbled. "Maybe it would be a good idea to get some food first" he thought, now hungrier than he'd realised. The couple opened the doors to the large dining room and a wall of noise hit them.

"SURPRISE!" shouted the big group of people gathered in front of them and both Byakuya and Renji's faces had shock written all over them. Byakuya nearly snapped but he reminded himself to keep his anger under control. He calmly peeled off pink party streamers off of his Kenseikan as Renji recovered.

Rangiku emerged from the crowd and dragged the captain and lieutenant over and shoved a cake into their hands as Momo took a picture. Byakuya made a mental note to find that photo and burn it as soon as it was printed.

Although…Byakuya thought that cake DID look tasty.

Yachiru started to bounce up and down. "Byakushi!" Cut the cake! Cut the cake!" she squealed, excitedly. "Damn, I have to _share_ it" thought the captain, unhappily. Instinctively, he clutched the cake closer to his chest.

Renji noticed this, and decided to step in. "Not until later, okay?" he said defensively. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou…what's this all about?" Byakuya said, addressing the 10th Squad lieutenant.

"It's called a baby shower!" she sang "People in the world of the living have these all the time for pregnant women!" Byakuya internally winced at the term 'pregnant women'. "Fine then, what do you actually do at these things?" he asked. "Well, we have a party and we brought presents!" said Matsumoto.

That's when Renji noticed the large pile of presents. He eyed them greedily until Rangiku continued: "For the baby, not for you." Renji's face fell and Shunsui and Ukitake walked over and patted him on the shoulders. "Maybe next time, Abarai-fukutaichou" laughed Kyōraku-taichou.

Byakuya had to sit through all of the females in Seireitei fawning over him (minus Nemu, as Mayuri had 'errands' for her) and shoving presents into his hands. He looked blankly at a babygro he was holding wondering how the hell anything could be that small. Fortunately, Renji was sat next to him for 'moral support', after all surprise baby showers were a traumatic experience.

For the first time in his life, Byakuya felt in over his head. Unwilling to show it, his mask of apathy remained fixed to his face, halfway between wanting to cry and wanting to unleash his Bankai on everyone. "Damn Rangiku" he thought, frustrated. He reached for the nearest sake bottle and as he raised it to his lips but Shunsui grabbed his wrist and said "Uh-uh!" waggling a finger like a teacher to a naughty student "You're pregnant, remember?" As if he needed reminding.

Renji was knocking back alcohol like it was water and Byakuya mentally glared at him; it wasn't fair that his lieutenant got to drink and he didn't! If anything, he was the one that actually _needed_ a drink.

Scattered around the noble were countless baby items: multiple babygros, several milk bottles, Ukitake and Shunsui had given a cot as a joint present and Nanao had given a mobile to go with it. Renji held armfuls of teddy bears; certainly too many for one child.

Yachiru ran up to the 6th Squad captain and patted his belly "Come on, Byakushi! Cake time now!" she giggled. Byakuya felt degraded; did everyone think he'd gone soft?

Reluctantly, Byakuya and Renji went to serve the cake and Momo stood with her camera ready.

However, before they even had time to cut the first slice, three figures burst through the door, making a deafening crash. Kiyone squealed and jumped into Captain Ukitake's arms and Rukia huddled closer. Isane hid behind Unohana-taichou.

As the chaos subsided, Byakuya and Renji realised who had just arrived…

"Oh shit" they said together.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Walking through the double doors, an evil smirk on his face was none other than the former captain, Aizen.

Following him were his 'companions' Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tōsen. Renji looked like he'd been slapped. Momo shrieked. "AIZEN-TAICHOU!" she yelled and ran towards him. Pushing her aside, Sōsuke Aizen continued to head towards Byakuya.

It was then that everyone realised that Gin and Tōsen were carrying a large keg of alcohol between them; Shunsui and Rangiku's eyes lit up. Aizen noticed Ukitake and Kyōraku stood there and he asked: "Why are you here? As far as I knew, this was a women-only party, well, except for the happy couple of course" Aizen smirked. "Well, we couldn't let them be the _only_ men, could we?" said Ukitake defensively "Besides, Shunsui didn't want to miss out on a good party" he finished quietly.

"Besides" drawled Shunsui "What're _you _doing here?"

"Same reason you are" stated Aizen. He clicked his fingers once and his minions put the keg on the table; Rangiku was practically drooling by now. Momo lifted herself of the floor and grabbed her camera again, ready for action. "You're not going to take a picture of me, Hinamori-kun" he said calmly and Momo replied "N-no, captain", blushing.

"Let's get this party started!" shouted Gin.

Tōsen switched on the music player in the corner after placing a suspicious-looking CD into it. Music pounded out of the speakers and Rangiku literally attacked the alcohol, Shunsui close behind.

Within minutes, chaos had broken out. Music blared out causing the floor to vibrate slightly. Byakuya sighed. "Whatever you do, don't let Yachiru drink, she'll be too excitable and Kenpachi won't let me forget it!" he thought desperately. Practically everyone had a glass in their hand on the captain groaned: "Damn."

A while later, the chaos still hadn't subsided. Rukia staggered over to her brother, her balance completely screwed. He looked at the yellowish liquid in her glass suspiciously. Rukia gave Byakuya a huge hug and said "Nii-samaaaa" then she collapsed, out cold. The nobleman, not wanting his sister to be in the way and get stood on, he dragged over to the corner and placed her gently on a chair.

He turned around to see his lieutenant stood inches from him.

"Heyyy Kuya-chaaan!" he slurred, his drink could be smelt on his breath. Suddenly, Renji pounced and shoved his tongue into his partner's mouth. Surprised, Byakuya's eyes grew wide, then the narrowed when he realised he could use this to his advantage. They broke apart and, an evil smirk on his face, the captain led his lieutenant outside, Renji following like an obedient puppy.

Renji wasn't drunk enough to not realise what was happening but he was drunk enough not to care. Byakuya had an evil glint in his eye and shoved Renji against the wall. The space between them closed until Renji's body was touching his. They started making out, hungrily: Byakuya was sick of everyone assuming he was fragile just because he was pregnant.

Renji's hand found its way into Byakuya's long hair as the captain tugged at his bottom lip with his perfectly white teeth. The lieutenant stifled a moan as the pain pierced the flesh.

Completely ignoring the fact that practically half of Seireitei were in the next room, Byakuya's hand found its way underneath Renji's hakama. The lieutenant gasped: Kuchiki-taichou's skin was cold against his warm flesh. Byakuya started to massage Renji and he could feel him responding to his touch.

Renji's breath got deeper and in response Byakuya moved faster.

Abarai-fukutaichou slid his hands up Byakuya's kimono, scratching the pale skin. "Byaaa-kun!" he moaned, his voice coming out between breaths, his eyes unfocused.

Teasing him, Byakuya moved away. "That will be enough now, Renji" he said calmly. They returned to the dining room and instantly regretted it when they saw what was going on inside...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Byakuya blinked a few times and Renji's face had a 'WTF' expression written all over it. "Err... Shun-shun? Ukki? What's Smiley-man doing on that pole?" asked Yachiru, innocently. Ukitake gently escorted her away and then Isane realised what was happening. Blushing, she covered her eyes quickly.

Ichimaru Gin had started using one of the curtain poles as a makeshift stripper's pole and had begun an impromptu pole dance.

Byakuya silently wondered how much the former captain had had to drink and where most of his clothes had gone. "What exactly was in that drink?" he asked himself. Rangiku pushed herself to the front of the growing crowd of people. Apparently, most girls in the Seireitei were interested in male strippers; even Nanao looked mildly interested.

Matsumoto took another swig of alcohol and started cheering, starting clapping from the 'audience'. The lieutenant's face became redder and redder until her nose started to bleed. "Thingsh are loookin' uup!" she slurred, drunkenly.

It was only then that Byakuya realised what Matsumoto was doing. She was making her way up to Gin and attempting to 'participate'. Her shihakushō was becoming dangerously revealing as it slid down her shoulders.

Kuchiki-taichou decided to put his foot down there. Raising his voice, he yelled "All right!" and turned off the music. "I want everyone to sober up and leave!" Everyone stopped giggling, apart from Matsumoto who was too far gone to care and she burst out laughing.

Sighing, Byakuya facepalmed and everyone filed past him and out of the door, Gin and Rangiku arm in arm snorting with laughter and falling all over the place. He didn't want to know what they were going to do as soon as they'd left and he didn't really give a damn. All he could say was: "Poor Hitsugaya-taichou."

After about ten minutes silence fell around the room, Byakuya and Renji being the only ones left. "Kuyaaaa!" drawled Renji, still not sober. He approached his captain and planted a rough kiss on the pale lips. Byakuya withdrew slightly at the taste of alcohol on his boyfriend's breath, but felt Renji draw closer and push him onto the long dining room table.

"Abarai, think. Do you really want to do this?" asked Byakuya and he got the answer he wanted. "Of course Bya-kun!" slurred the lieutenant.

He started to undo his captain's sash and his own. Within 2 minutes both males were fully undressed and longing for each other. Byakuya didn't care the Renji was drunk; he just wanted a piece of the intoxicated man in front of him.

Renji grabbed Byakuya between the legs with surprising force and the captain cried out in both shock and pleasure. Byakuya returned the favour willingly.

Byakuya felt his eyelids half-close and looked at Renji whose face was exactly the same as his own.

Both males unvoluntarily gasped each other's names, the space between them closing rapidly. Renji bit down hard on Byakuya's ear and he yelled out in pain. Suddenly, a noise came from one of the corners. "Shit!" though Byakuya, panicking.

"Nii-sama" said a sleepy voice, as Rukia began to regain consciousness. Opening her eyes, she saw Renji and Byakuya on the dining room table both a little too close for her liking. "Oh...Okay." she said, and passed out again.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Over the next few months, Byakuya's hormones started to show up. Renji now spent most of his time running between the barracks and the Kuchiki mansion. It was difficult enough trying to keep Rikichi in line, but an angsty nobleman? The lieutenant had regular visits from Hell Butterflies, ordering him to pick up a certain type of sakuramochi on his way to the manor. Rikichi was trying (and failing) to keep the masses of butterflies under control when Renji kept disappearing.

After months of this the cracks were beginning to show. Abarai-fukutaichou crashed into Byakuya's room after receiving an 'urgent' message to: "get his arse over there". "There you are. Now, can you get me some strawberry ice-cream?" asked the captain. "Err...taichou?" said Renji, looking shiftily. "Renji, you will get me ice-cream – that's an order!" hissed Byakuya.

Renji protested: "But captain- the only person in Seireitei who has strawberry ice-cream is Kusajishi-fukutaichou!" Kuchiki-taichou grabbed his partner by the collar and snapped "You will get me ice-cream or I swear I'll use Senbonzakura!" "Bu-" started Renji but Byakuya cut him off, saying "Shire, Senbo-" . The captain didn't even have to finish as Abarai-fukutaichou hurried out as fast as his legs would carry him.

He'd managed to get out of eyesight and Renji let out a huge sigh of relief. Scratching his head, he tried to formulate a plan to sneak the strawberry ice-cream from under the pink fluff-ball's nose. It seemed damn near impossible; Renji remembered Yachiru's fierce temper from when he was still in Zaraki Company and just the thought made him shudder.

Bracing himself, he took a big breath and entered the 11th Squad barracks.

"Yo! Renji!" growled a familiar voice. Abarai-fukutaichou turned his head to see Ikkaku and Yumichika...holding hands?! "Dude, WTF?!" said Renji, grinning. "Well, we thought if you could do it, so could we" smiled Madarame. "That's great, guys!" said Renji, hugging the pair.

"What's going on here?" asked a deep voice. "Oi, break it up ya bunch o' queers." It was Zaraki Kenpachi. They did as they were ordered and the captain asked: "What're you doing here Abarai?"

"J-just a visit" lied the lieutenant "I'd better say hi to Kusajishi-fukutaichou." Renji quickly escaped and slipped into the barracks kitchen. Praying that the lieutenant wasn't in there (which was highly unlikely) he looked around for the ice-cream frantically.

"Whatcha doin' Ren-ren?" asked a squeaky voice and Renji's heart skipped a beat in terror. "N-nothing Kusajishi-fukutaichou!" he stammered nervously. "Errr... Oh look! A bunny!" he cried pointing in the opposite direction and Yachiru turned around eagerly. Renji dived into the freezer and grabbed the pink tub and managed to hide it behind his back before Yachiru turned back around, disappointed.

"It must have, erm, hopped away" sighed Renji with fake concern. Yachiru nodded sadly. Renji said: "Well, I gotta go now, lotsa paperwork to do!" and he sneaked out of the barracks. Yachiru blinked.

Arriving back at the Kuchiki-mansion, Renji made his way to Byakuya's room. Byakuya looked up when the door opened and calmly asked: "Well?" "I can't believe you made me betray my former squad!" Renji grumbled. "Rememeber you're in my squad now and you are also my partner. Have you got the ice-cream?" replied Byakuya, now irritated.

"Yeah- what do you take me for?" said Renji, cockily and he placed the tub in Byakuya's hands. The captain's eyes visibly lit up and he dug in hungrily. "Mmm...Ichigo!" he exclaimed. Renji's face contorted in shock.

"What the hell Byakuya?" he snapped. "Oh, sorry Renji. Would you prefer it if I was saying your name?" teased Kuchiki-taichou. "Yes, yes in fact, I would" Renji admitted. Byakuya smirked, "All in good time" he laughed.

Renji started to laugh as well.

"What's so funny?" Kuchiki-taichou asked, confused. Renji replied: "Oh, nothing. You've got some ice-cream on you- I'll get it off." The lieutenant moved closer and licked off the spill. Byakuya shuddered and gasped: "Renji!" Abarai-fukutaichou smiled and said "That's more like it", winking. "Thank you Renji, you may return to the Squad now" said Kuchiki-taichou, slightly embarrassed. "Yes, Byakuya" replied the lieutenant and he bowed and took his leave.

When Abarai-fukutaichou arrived at the 6th Squad barracks, all hell had broken loose. Hell Butterflies were everywhere and Rikichi was bouncing around trying to catch them. Renji slapped his forehead then stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Rikichi bowed apologetically- obviously embarrassed in front of his idol. "S-sorry Abarai-fukutaichou" he stammered. "Renji sighed: "C'mon, we'll leave that to the others- we'd better get this paperwork done while the captain's out of action."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

After a long day at the office, Abarai-fukutaichou shunpo'd back to his partner's manor. When he arrived he was hit by a delicious scent coming from the kitchens. His stomach grumbled and he decided to follow his head instead of his heart for once. Instead of finding Byakuya, he made his way to the source of the smell. The sight that met the lieutenant made his jaw drop.

Byakuya. Making...muffins?

The captain, wearing pink oven gloves was taking a tray of steaming hot muffins out of the huge oven. Were they... chocolate chip? Renji's open mouth watered. "Oh, hello Renji. I was err...trying out a new recipe from one of the cookery books Unohana-taichou gave us at the baby shower. Cooking yourself isn't too bad. In fact, it's rather fun" explained Byakuya, when he noticed his partner in the doorway.

Renji's stomach roared in approval and the captain smirked. "Do you want one Renren?" he teased. "Yes, Byakuya" Renji moaned, not enjoying being tortured like this. "Go on then" said Kuchiki-taichou.

Renji dived on the nearest muffin, blowing on it to cool it down before cramming it into his mouth. Byakuya looked at his partner in anticipation. "So... what do you think?" he asked. "Mmm, so good" sighed Renji.

"Do you mean it? You aren't just saying that so I'll be in a good mood with you?" asked the captain. "Hell no!" Renji cried, spraying the floor with warm cake crumbs. Kuchiki-taichou raised an eyebrow. "Besides, as if you'd be in a bad mood with _me_" winked Renji. "The muffins are amazing, believe me. You really have a talent for this- you should do it more often."

Abarai-fukutaichou meant every word he said, but deep down he'd wished that the captain sucked at something for a change. He was making him look bad! "Oh well, at least I get free muffins" thought Renji. "Make sure you don't eat too many of those though, you'll get fat" smirked the lieutenant. "Remember, Renji that it is your fault I'm eating for two in the first place and I already AM getting fat!" snapped the captain. Renji was shocked- it was unusual for Byakuya to lose his temper and Byakuya was surprised to find tears in his eyes.

"Damn hormones" he muttered angrily.

"Aww, come here Byakuya, I'll kiss it better" comforted Renji and he embraced Kuchiki-taichou tightly, placing a light kiss on the pale forehead of the man in front of him. "I love you" mumbled Byakuya.

"I love you too" replied Renji.

"Come on, we'll get you outta here. I got a present for you" soothed Renji. "Yeah" mumbled the captain. The couple entered the living quarters and Abarai-fukutaichou extracted a slim, navy blue book from a paper bag on the table. Byakuya read the title emblazoned on the cover: 'Male Pregnancy and How to Deal With It'. "Thank you, Renji. I think I will benefit very much from this" said the captain.

The brown eyes of the lieutenant widened in shock. Was Kuchiki Byakuya showing... gratitude?

"In fact, I have purchased a gift for you as well" continued Byakuya "seeing as you have been so understanding these last few months and to be perfectly honest and blunt, I have been a bit of a dick recently."

This was getting good; not only was he thanking him but _apologising_? And what was this mystery gift?

Byakuya clicked his fingers and a servant appeared in the doorway with a white package wrapped in a red ribbon. Renji's eyes sparkled and he jumped on the man, grabbing the gift. He tore open the wrappings, saving the ribbon, revealing a brand new pair of designer sunglasses.

They were similar to his old ones but ten times cooler. A white lightning bolt like his tattoos ran down the side and Renji ran a finger down it, almost drooling. "They're... beautiful" he breathed, feeling slightly ashamed of his gift now.

"I don't deserve these" he stated. Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Of course you do" said the captain calmly "You have made me a parent, something I thought I'd never be after Hisana. The Kuchiki clan WILL have an heir."

Renji placed the glasses on his head as if they were a sacred relic. "I love you so much" said Byakuya."I love you too, and I promise I'll be a good father" replied the redhead confidently, walking forward and placing a palm on his partner's abdomen. Byakuya rested his face on Renji's chest and the lieutenant other arm wrapped around his back.

A small bump caused Byakuya to jolt upright and Renji's eyes to widen. "Was that...?" questioned Renji. "Yes, it kicked!" replied the noble, a small tear of happiness forming in his eye. "It's my child..." said the lieutenant, in such a state of shock that his ability to function mentally decreased, stopping him from making an intelligent statement.

"Yes Renji. Yes it is" said the captain, unable to resist making a comment.

Renji drew his partner into a warm embrace. "We're gonna have a family!" he laughed happily.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Do you want to celebrate?" asked Byakuya. "How?" replied his partner, intrigued. "I think you know what I have in mind Renji" said the noble, raising an eyebrow. "But... won't that hurt the baby?" asked Renji, now concerned.

"Baka, as if I'd let you top. You're mine this time Abarai" snapped the captain and the corners of Renji's mouth curled upwards. Byakuya walked off into the bedroom and called behind him: "I think you might be needing that ribbon."

When Renji entered the bedroom, candles were lit and Byakuya lay waiting for his partner to join him on his bed. Noticing that the noble was still fully dressed, Renji smirked and thought: "We'll have to fix that, won't we?"

The lieutenant put the ribbon in his mouth while he untied his ponytail and he lay next to Byakuya. The captain straddled his lieutenant, and he took the ribbon between his teeth and removed it from his mouth gently. Then, removing the ribbon from his own mouth, he bent down and kissed Renji hungrily.

Renji kissed back with the same passion, running his hand through his partner's hair, pulling his head down to meet his lips. Byakuya's now large abdomen sat in between them, pushing gently against the lieutenant's toned body. Renji's hand left Byakuya's hair and started to untie the captain's sash while Byakuya removed his own haori.

Bit by bit, the captain's shihakushō was removed and Byakuya was positioned on top of Renji, his pale skin luminous in the semi-darkness. Renji raised a hand to stroke Byakuya's rounded belly. "You're beautiful" he whispered, causing the noble's cheeks to colour slightly.

In response, Byakuya started to undress his partner.

When they were both unclothed Byakuya retrieved the ribbon and tied it around Renji's wrists, attaching them to the top of the bed. The captain lowered his head until his mouth was directly over Renji's crotch. He took him into his mouth and Renji arched his back with the sudden pleasure.

Renji's hands returned to Byakuya's hair as the nobleman rotated his tongue, his breath coming out in short gasps.

Byakuya felt himself get aroused with every moan and tug at his hair. He moved up to meet Renji's lips with his own and they kissed passionately. Breaking apart, Renji whispered: "Take me now."

Byakuya untied Renji and flipped him over to lie on his stomach. Then, unwilling to give him the freedom he wanted, Byakuya retied the lieutenant's hands behind his back. "You know, Abarai? I do like your position right now" he stated, amused. The captain's body was screaming for more now, telling him to cut the crap.

Not caring if Renji was ready, he slammed into him with as much force as he could. Renji cried out then bit on the sheets to silence himself. Byakuya got gentler but with every stroke he went deeper into Renji, whose eyes were clouded with lust.

"B-byakuya, I-I'm gonna..." gasped Renji.

"Hold on... for me" said Byakuya breathlessly, now close himself. With a firm thrust they came together and the pair rolled over to lie next to each other.

"Thank you Byakuya" panted Renji, offering his wrists to his captain. "Told you you'd need that ribbon" smirked Kuchiki-taichou as he untied it, a satisfied smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

A week later, Renji was sat in the office finishing the last piece of paperwork of the day. With a flourish, he ended his brush stroke and sat back feeling proud of himself for not screwing up any forms this time.

He cleared up and hurried over to the manor, not wanting to be late home.

When he arrived he called: "I'm back!" and voice called back "I'm in here, Renji". The lieutenant followed Byakuya's voice and found him reclining on the sofa, his nose buried in the book he gave him.

"I see you're reading it" smiled Renji and the captain looked up. "Yes, it's rather interesting, at least, I have an explanation for what's happened to me" replied Byakuya. "What's that then?" asked the lieutenant.

"Well it states here that the sex cells emit a weak form of reiatsu. If two sex cells with a strong enough spiritual pressure meet, regardless of gender, that combined reiatsu will merge and form the beginnings of a child. That explains why Unohana-taichou said that a new reiatsu was forming inside me" explained Byakuya.

Renji still looked confused so the captain said: "Basically it means you're a good fuck."

"Oh right" grinned Abarai-fukutaichou. His smile faded and he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Err... Byakuya... How's it gonna come out?" Byakuya bit his lip. "I hadn't really thought of that... Let's see" he said apprehensively, flicking the pages to the 'Birth' section.

His eyes scanned the pages, absorbing the information. "It says here that there's an operation... In the human world they call it Caesarean section" he said unsteadily. He looked up. "I don't want an operation" he continued, and Renji could detect a small hint of fear in the captain's dark eyes.

In an attempt to soothe his partner, Renji walked behind him, knelt down and started to give him a back massage. Slowly moving his fingers, he felt Byakuya's tension slowly fade away. "A little to the left" said Kuchiki-taichou. Obeying his command, Renji adjusted the position of his hands. As he massaged deeper, Byakuya threw his head back.

After a while, Renji stopped and he put his arms around Byakuya's neck, giving him a gentle kiss on his jawbone. "You know? You're pretty good at that" said the captain softly. "Well, life was pretty stressful in Zaraki Company, so I kinda had a lot of practice" replied Renji.

"Thank you" sighed Byakuya. "Its fine, we'll get through this, 'kay?" smiled the lieutenant "Besides, Unohana-taichou can do _anything_, she's gonna be able to make it okay! Just trust in us" Renji gave Byakuya a squeeze and whispered: "Everything's gonna be fine."

Byakuya gripped Renji's arm and breathed: "I believe you."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

A few months later, Byakuya was taking a walk around the manor gardens with Rukia. Unohana had advised him to keep active and Rukia was there to keep an eye on him. Recently, the captain was getting more and more tired and had to keep resting so his sister thought it was a good idea just to watch him.

They'd got around a large amount of the gardens when a wave of pain hit Byakuya. He involuntarily bent over making Rukia stare at him. Gritting his teeth, he stood up straight again and continued to walk slowly. "Nii-sama, are you okay?" asked Rukia, concerned.

"I'm fine, honestly, I just need to sit down" panted Byakuya, feeling a fresh wave of pain. Rukia helped him over to the nearest tree and they sat down, the captain desperately trying to regain his breath.

"You obviously aren't, maybe we should get Unohana-taichou to look at you?" said Rukia.

"I said I'm fine!" hissed Byakuya. Rukia stepped back in surprise. "Oookay?" she replied, not believing him. She sat watching him breathe deeply, gripping the material of his hakama tightly, and his already pale knuckles white.

"We should get you back inside though" suggested Rukia, worried. "Okay" agreed Byakuya and he placed an arm around Rukia who struggled to lift her brother's weight but eventually managed it.

They got inside, where the servants were ready on hand to help the nobleman and they removed his shihakushō until he was only in his undergarments. They assisted him into bed and then resurfaced, causing Byakuya to bite his lip, drawing blood.

Meanwhile, Renji was in the barracks, filing a monthly report. A Hell Butterfly fluttered through the window and rested on his brush. The lieutenant extended his finger and it hopped onto it and Renji received the message:

_Byakuya needs you. He's not in the best position to contact you right now so I've done it for him. He doesn't know but please hurry. We need you over here immediately! Love, Rukia._

Renji dropped the brush with a clatter and it landed on the page, leaving a huge smudge in the middle of it. He rushed out of the office, crashing into Rikichi on the way out. "Hold the fort while I'm gone" he shouted behind him as he kept running.

After he left the barracks he thought: "Screw it!" and shunpo'd over to the Kuchiki mansion. When he arrived, the servants escorted him to Byakuya's bedroom, where Unohana Retsu was already stood waiting. "Let's do this then" she smiled kindly.

"Wh-what?!" stammered Renji, confused.

"R-renji, the baby. I-it's coming" moaned a voice. Then he saw Byakuya. Face screwed up in pain and gripping his sister's hand, the captain reached out for his partner. Renji hurried to his side and Kuchiki-taichou let go of Rukia and grasped Renji's arms tightly.

Abarai-fukutaichou was overwhelmed by it all; he wasn't ready! He didn't expect this to happen _today_! He just hoped that Rikichi would be able to cope while they were out of action.

Unohana put on a pair of gloves and faced Byakuya. "I can tell this isn't going to be easy for you Kuchiki-san, so I will take precautionary measures" she said calmly and then performed Bakudō on him to keep him place. Isane entered the room, ready to help and she formed a reiatsu barrier around Byakuya. "Are we ready?" sang the 4th division captain.

Both Byakuya and Renji felt like screaming "NO!" but they resisted, and Unohana made the first incision.

Kuchiki-taichou squeezed Renji's hand tighter and nerves built up inside the lieutenant, making him feel nauseous. "I'm not ready for this, I'm not ready for this, I'm not ready for this!" he muttered to himself over and over again.

After what seemed like forever, Unohana presented the couple with their newborn baby boy.

Byakuya was in no state to hold the child so Renji took him in his arms instead. Gazing down at him, the lieutenant sighed. "He looks just like his mother" he murmured and Rukia smiled. Byakuya lay panting heavily, his face still scrunched up.

"Why hasn't the pain stopped?!" he asked desperately, looking over at Unohana for solace. "I'm not sure..." she replied, then she performed a reiatsu check "I don't think this is the best time to tell you this, but you're actually having twins."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed Byakuya, still in intense agony.

"U-unohana-taichou... there must be a mistake- t-twins?" cried Renji, walking over to the medic. Retsu put a hand on Renji's shoulder in a motherly way and said: "There is no mistake, now please remain calm, we need to start the procedure again."

Abarai-fukutaichou returned to his partner who was (for want of a better description) not happy.

Unohana made a new incision; by now the air was crackling with reiatsu. Byakuya cried out in pain, his eyes watering. Renji hated seeing the captain in so much agony but he strangely enjoyed seeing him vulnerable. Balancing his new son in one arm, he took Kuchiki-taichou's hand to comfort him. Renji felt somewhat left out: where was his comfort? He was going through a lot as well!

As if reading his mind, Rukia walked over and hugged him around the waist. "Thank you" he said gently.

After a while, their second child entered the world, crying loudly. "It's a girl!" announced Unohana-taichou and Byakuya collapsed against the sheets, breathless.

Rukia went over to Retsu and took her niece into her arms carefully then carried her over to the couple. She laughed and looked over at Renji. "You know what? She takes after her father- extremely noisy!" said Rukia with a smirk. "Hey! That was uncalled for!" Renji said loudly. "See what I mean?" laughed Rukia.

The corners of Byakuya's mouth turned upwards.

The nobleman sat up wearily, and both his partner and sister presented him with his newborn babies. His new daughter had patches of red fluff on her head and her dark eyes blinked up at her 'mother'. The male sat in Byakuya's arms, seemingly unbothered by it all.

"What are you going to name them?" asked Rukia, excitedly.

"Well, we shall call the male Akihiko- it's a fitting name for the heir to the Kuchiki family as it means 'bright prince' and we shall call the girl Masako, meaning 'justice'- something we should all strive for" stated Byakuya.

Renji marvelled at Byakuya's choice of names: they were perfect!

"Kuchiki Akihiko and Kuchiki Masako it is" said Unohana and Isane recorded the names in her medical journal, and then filled out the birth certificates.

Byakuya looked over to Abarai-fukutaichou. Frowning, he said: "Renji, you have ink on your face." Renji put a hand to his face. "Oh!" he exclaimed "That must have been when I dropped the brush to get here, damn that report's gonna be ruined now!"

"It doesn't matter now, the only thing that mattered was that you were here- I couldn't have done this without you" said Kuchiki-taichou calmly. Renji bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't mention it... as if I would miss the birth of my children" he stated. "Our children" corrected Byakuya. "Yes, of course, _our_ children" replied Renji, smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A week later, chaos had become the regular environment in the Kuchiki mansion. Baby clothes were strewn everywhere and the servants were running around responding to the cries of the noble babies. It had only been a week but the cracks were showing.

One morning, the couple were sleeping in each other's arms when a knock on the door woke them from their slumber. "Enter" ordered Byakuya sleepily. A servant entered and presented the nobleman with a piece of paper. "It's a letter from the Soutaichou" he explained. Renji gulped. Byakuya opened it slightly apprehensively. His eyes flickered backwards and forwards as he read the neat and formal text.

"I can't believe this" said the captain quietly. Renji was worried. Were they in trouble?

Then Byakuya started to chucke. Abarai-fukutaichou wanted to know what was going on- Byakuya rarely smiled, let alone _chuckled_. "Byakuya, wha-" started Renji but the captain cut across him, laughing: "He's just asked me when I'm going to be back at work- he still thinks I was just sick!"

Renji's face relaxed into a grin and Byakuya addressed the servant. "Could you reply that I am uncertain of when I shall return as I am unsure of what may happen in the foreseeable future" he told him and the servant nodded. "Jeez, that's a long and complicated way of saying 'I don't know'" thought Renji.

The servant exited the bedroom and Abarai-fukutaichou looked into his partner's eyes. He took a deep breath and said: "Byakuya... I was thinking, maybe... maybe we should forget the servants and raise our kids by ourselves. I mean... I grew up an orphan and I never had the whole 'parent' thing so I always wanted to be there for my children... I know it sounds stupid, bu-"

Byakuya placed a finger on Renji's lips and replied: "It's not stupid, and yes, I was thinking the same. We may be hopeless but at least we'll be there. My parents were never there either and I don't want that for Akihiko and Masako." He smirked. "Looks like the mutt from the Rukongai has grown into a noble wolf"

"I'm only what you made me" answered Renji.

That day Byakuya ordered all of the servants to allow them to care for their own children. Then almost like she was testing them, Masako started to cry at the top of her lungs.

"Let's do this!" said Renji happily and they entered the infants' room together. Then Akihiko started crying as well. The lieutenant slapped a palm to his forehead and muttered: "Kuso!" Turning to his partner he gave a look as if to say 'looks like we're in this together'. Byakuya nodded and they started to attend to their children, armed with their trusty Male Pregnancy book.

Renji picked up Akihiko, gently rocking him backwards and forwards trying to stop the wails coming out of his mouth. When that failed, Abarai-fukutaichou decided that he must be hungry so he picked up one of the bottles of baby formula they'd received from Unohana and offered it to him.

Akihiko spat it back out and then Renji thought: "Oh my god, what's wrong with you?! Don't tell me..." Taking a sniff of his butt he said "Yeah, we got a dirty diaper over here." Looking over at Byakuya, Renji saw that the captain had reached the same conclusion with Masako.

Byakuya looked at Renji, then at Masako then said: "Check for me Renji", sticking his daughter under the lieutenant's nose. "O-okay, that's dirty all right" coughed Renji.

Laying the twins on the changing table, the pair looked at each other. "What do we do now?" asked Abarai-fukutaichou. Byakuya flipped the book open to the right section and quickly read the page instructing him what to do.

"First we've got to remove the diapers" stated the captain.

Renji undid Akihiko's soiled underwear tentatively and automatically recoiled as the smell hit him. Byakuya did the same with Masako and his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Oookay? What next?" said Renji.

"We need to dispose of them" instructed Byakuya "and by 'we' I mean you." Renji sighed and picked up the diapers, holding them as far away from him as possible, then he dumped them in the nearest bin. "Right. Now to replace them" said Kuchiki-taichou.

However, before they managed to do this, Akihiko decided to torture his father more by unloading his bladder all over him, drenching his shihakushō. Renji grumbled and Byakuya took one look at him and smirked. Eventually, both men put new diapers on their children, who were still bawling their eyes out.

Renji wondered how the hell he was supposed to stick the little tabs down and he glanced over at Byakuya who had fastened them with apparent ease. Abarai-fukutaichou raised an eyebrow and attempted to copy the captain but ended up failing miserably. The end result was all twisted, but hey- at least it was on, right?

They placed their now quiet babies into their playpen and Renji went to change. Sighing as he removed his soaked shihakushō, he redressed into his pink flowery kimono.

He entered the makeshift office they had set up in one of the spare rooms of the Kuchiki manor; after all, raising children was a full time job and if they were going to get any work done they had to be close to the babies. He sat down to start filling in a form but as soon as he picked up the brush to write one of the children started crying.

Abarai-fukutaichou made his way to the baby room, grumbling. When he arrived, Masako was lying on her back, screaming her lungs out. Renji picked her up and offered her a bottle of milk which she drank happily. He thought how beautiful his daughter looked at that moment, so peaceful and satisfied. He watched as her tiny fingers curled around the bottle and listened to her gentle gulping noises. Renji could feel his heart swelling with pride, joy and unimaginable love.

He stood there, carrying his daughter and rocking her backwards and forwards as she drank, tears of happiness building up in his eyes. Finishing the liquid in the bottle, Masako sighed and drifted off to sleep in Renji's arms. Instead of putting her down and getting back to work, he stayed still for a while, listening to her deep breathing, feeling at peace.

Almost too soon, Renji put her down and returned to the office unwillingly. He sat down, picked up his brush and filled out the form, a small smile on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

The next morning, Byakuya and Renji were woken to the sound of crying babies. Neither man was willing to get out of bed; both children had been waking up all night but of course, having saying they'd do it themselves, they had to get up.

"Byakuyaaa... can you go and check on them please" grumbled Renji sleepily. "No, Renji" replied the captain "I got up last time. You go and do it."

"But... _please_" said Renji and in response Byakuya snapped: "I did it last time and they are your children as well. Now go before I lose my temper." With these words, Byakuya kicked Renji out of bed and he fell to the floor with a crash. Scrambling to his feet, Renji left the room disgruntled.

Entering the next bedroom for what seemed like the billionth time, Abarai-fukutaichou quietened Masako by rocking her again then he picked up Akihiko who looked extremely uncomfortable. Crying as loud as he could, the small child reached his arms upwards for his father. Picking him up, Renji decided to try out a new technique he'd read about in the baby book.

Balancing his son in his arm and resting his head against his shoulder, Abarai-fukutaichou patted him gently on the back to try and get rid of any wind he might have.

Unfortunately for Renji, instead of having the desired effect and making him burp, a little more than wind came out. Feeling an unwanted warm feeling spread down his chest as baby puke dribbled down it, he hissed: "Shimatta! That's just disgusting!"

Akihiko merely sighed and Renji put him down quickly after wiping the baby's chin on his already dirtied clothing.

When he returned to his bedroom, Byakuya took one look at him and smirked. "Yeah yeah, Byakuya, very funny, I know" retorted Renji. Then he relaxed and said: "I'm taking a shower... you wanna join me? Your shower is big enough for the both of us."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow but replied: "Well, you smell like vomit and look like shit, but yes, I will take you up on that offer."

"HEY!" cried Renji, after a few seconds of figuring out what the nobleman had just said.

Renji ran the shower to warm it up then undressed and stepped in, letting the water wash over him. Byakuya removed his kimono and joined him. This was one of the first times since Byakuya had given birth that Renji had seen him naked and he noticed the two identical cuts running down his body.

Strangely, Abarai-fukutaichou thought that it made him look more mysterious and dangerous, although Byakuya probably didn't see it that way.

Renji ran his fingers down them and Byakuya shuddered. "They make you look even sexier" he whispered, just loud enough for the captain to hear over the running water. The space between them closed until their breath mingled in the air in front of them.

"I'm not sexy... I'm fat" moaned Byakuya. "Stop ruining the moment" said Renji and he kissed the nobleman with passion. Byakuya kissed back, pushing Abarai-fukutaichou against the side of the shower cubicle.

Renji's arm curled around Byakuya until his hand was positioned on his ass. Byakuya ran his hands through the lieutenant's hair as the shower rained down on them. He could feel Renji getting aroused and he smirked into the kiss.

They broke apart, Abarai-fukutaichou's tanned face slightly coloured by a blush. "Please..." he whispered desperately. Byakuya worked his magic, starting slowly then making his strokes faster and faster as Renji's eyes closed. Hearing Renji's soft moans, Byakuya could feel himself get turned on. He drew in closer and said: "You can return the favour."

Abarai-fukutaichou obeyed his captain.

Byakuya threw his head back and the water ran down his exposed neck. Both men moved in rhythm with each other; both breathing heavily and soaking wet.

"By-byakuya" moaned Renji and he came, sending waves of pleasure through him. Byakuya did the same moments later and they collapsed into each other's arms. Renji laughed through deep breaths, saying: "Looks like we'll have to turn the water to cold." Byakuya's mouth curled upwards and they stayed there for a while, letting the water trickle down their now hot skin.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

A few months later, Kuchiki-taichou was called in for an urgent captain's meeting, one where attendance wasn't optional. He poked his head around the door and said: "Renji, you're looking after the twins today" and then he shunpo'd off to the 1st division.

Renji stood there, completely clueless as to what had just happened.

"Okay?" he said slowly, absorbing the information. Then, as if it was fate, the babies started to cry again. Renji facepalmed and went to attend to the screaming children. He picked up Masako and bounced her up and down, trying to calm her down. Unfortunately for Abarai-fukutaichou, as soon as she had stopped crying, Matsumoto Rangiku burst in very loudly, causing her to start again.

"Rangiku!" hissed Renji and Matsumoto put a hand over her mouth in fake shock and she giggled. "Sorry Renji" she sang "But seein' as the captains are both at this stupid meeting, I figured that you might want help babysittin'."

Renji lost the will to live at that very moment, but what choice did he have?

Sighing, Abarai-fukutaichou agreed, if reluctantly. Did he really trust Rangiku with his children? "OKAY!" she said cheerily and grabbed Akihiko and left as quickly as she could, before Renji could stop her. "KIDNAP!" he shouted after her but Matsumoto merely called: "It's not kidnap 'cause you said I could!"

"Damn!" muttered Renji "Byakuya's gonna kill me when he finds out!"

Besides, what gave her the right to steal other people's children, first Hitsugaya-taichou, now Akihiko?! Abarai-fukutaichou rocked Masako until she stopped crying. "Its breakfast time now isn't it? We'd better get you some milk" said Renji, still pissed off with Rangiku.

He sat her down in her high chair and gave her the bottle. By now she could carry it by herself so Renji had his hands free to get his own breakfast.

Wolfing down his breakfast as quickly as he could, he watched his daughter drink steadily.

After Renji had finished breakfast and Masako had drunk her milk they went to the nursery to play. Abarai-fukutaichou gave her one of her multiple teddies and she stuck one of its ears into her toothless mouth. Renji had read about a game that humans played with their children in the world of the living.

They called it 'Peek-a-boo'.

Renji made sure his daughter was watching then he covered his eyes. Removing his hands again, he cried: "PEEK-A-BOO!" Masako jumped back in shock then giggled loudly, spitting the teddy's ear out. Abarai-fukutaichou tried it again and she laughed louder. He did it again and she laughed so hard that she fell over backwards, wiggling her legs above her.

Renji grinned. It was a shame Byakuya had to miss this; if he didn't they would still have Akihiko. Renji's smile faded as he thought of his son. "I wonder how you're doin', little guy" he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Rangiku was at Squad 10, attempting to entertain the noble baby. Akihiko seemed bored by her efforts and he merely crawled around, occupying himself.

Hisagi and Kira wandered into the office and called: "Hey, you wanna go for a drink, Rangiku?" "I'd love to but I can't" said the lieutenant with a sigh. Both males' faces dropped. Rangiku was refusing a drink?

Then they noticed the baby.

"Hey, where'd the baby come from? It's not...?" asked Hisagi, confused. Matsumoto-fukutaichou giggled. "No silly! It's not mine! It's Renji's!" laughed Rangiku. Izuru smirked, holding back a laugh while Shūhei stroked his chin thoughtfully. "So this is one of the Kuchiki twins... no-one has seen them apart from the clan to protect them from any 'unwanted attention'. Hang on... Where's the other one?" he said.

"_Oh_, she's with Renji" stated Rangiku.

"_She_? How'd that happen? Last time I checked they were both guys" asked Kira. "I have no idea, probably some strange scientific reason, but that stuff makes my head hurt. That's why I leave it to the 12th division" replied Matsumoto, keeping one eye on Akihiko crawling about.

Back at the 6th Squad, Masako had grabbed hold of Renji's headband and she showed no signs of giving it up. Somehow her tiny fists had untied it and she'd shoved it in her mouth. Renji winced at his precious accessory getting covered in baby slobber. He tried to retrieve it but Masako kept tugging it back out from between his fingers. Renji could see that this was going nowhere.

About ten minutes later, Renji burst into the 1st division; his daughter bawling her eyes out in his arms. "Kuya-chaaan! Masako won't give me back my headband!" he cried to his captain.

All the captains looked at Byakuya.

Shunsui (who was slightly intoxicated) started to chuckle under his breath. Hitsugaya looked blankly at him and Unohana smiled, amused.

A little mental battle was going on in Kenpachi's head. "Should I laugh or just insult 'em?" he asked himself and ended up roaring with laughter. Byakuya sighed and shook his head. Walking over to his partner, he gently took the headband out of his daughter's hands and gave it back to Renji calmly.

"Renji?" he asked slowly, noticing something "Where's Akihiko?"

"Errm, I-I'm sorry, bu-but he's gone" stammered Renji, intimidated by the nobleman. "What?" he hissed "You mean to tell me that the heir to the Kuchiki clan is _missing_?" Renji replied: "Not missing, he's with err... Matsumoto-fukutaichou" Byakuya slapped a palm to his face.

The Soutaichou, Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto cleared his throat and everyone turned to face him obediently. "Who is this young whippersnapper?" he inquired and Byakuya answered. "She's our daughter, Soutaichou" he stated.

"Daughter? How can you have had a daughter? Two men cannot possibly conceive children, unless you have taken a third person into your marriage!" exclaimed Yamamoto.

Byakuya gently nudged Renji towards the old man and he bowed respectfully. "I do not mean to appear insolent, but please, I implore you to see the resemblance between my daughter Masako and her father, Abarai-fukutaichou" he asked politely.

Yamamoto squinted at the pair and he finally came to the conclusion that Byakuya was indeed telling the truth. "I believe you Kuchiki-taichou, although I do not understand how this has occurred. Congratulations on conceiving an heir, although she is female" said the old man.

"In fact, Soutaichou, she has an elder twin brother who is currently indisposed. The heir to the Kuchiki family will in fact be male" announced Byakuya. "I see no problems regarding your legacy then" Yamamoto replied.

After the meeting, Renji laughed: "I actually had no idea what you guys were talkin' about". Byakuya replied: "Basically I asked him to look at the similarity between you two and he believed that we had kids. Then he went on to say how he had hoped the heir would've been male then I explained about Akihiko... Talking of which, we need to talk. Exactly _where_ is my son?"

"With Rangiku!" squealed the lieutenant, not wanting to feel the fury of Byakuya's Bankai again. The nobleman grabbed him by the collar of his shihakushō and shunpo'd to Squad 10.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" said Byakuya in a threatening tone. Rangiku turned around to see the captain and giggled: "Oh there you are Kuchiki-taichou! I assume Hitsugaya-taichou will be back soon?" "You know what I am here for" stated Byakuya. "Relax, he's perfectly safe, he fell asleep so he's on my bed now" said Matsumoto.

Byakuya found Rangiku's room and picked his sleeping son up and shunpo'd away with his lieutenant. Reassured in his home environment, the captain calmed down. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou didn't do a bad job of looking after him... maybe we should trust her more. I didn't smell any alcohol on her before we left" he said to Renji who nodded.

"This parenting stuff is stressful" exclaimed Renji then Byakuya looked down at his son lost in dreamland and replied: "But worth every minute."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

About a month later, Byakuya had decided it was time to start feeding the twins solid food. The catering staff at the Kuchiki manor had pureed many different vegetables and they were presented to the children in individual pots. As the couple had decided they were going to raise their children by hand, they did the feeding themselves.

"Renji, you take Masako and I'll feed Akihiko" stated Byakuya and Renji blinked before exclaiming: "Favouritism! Why do you have to get the well-behaved one?""Because," replied the captain "she has your personality so it is _your _problem."

"Dammit!" muttered Renji under his breath.

"What was that, Renji?" asked Byakuya to which Renji replied: "Nothing! I just said, er, carrot! Yeah, carrot!" He picked up the pot containing the orange goo and dipped his finger into it. Licking it he said: "Mmm, delicious!"

Byakuya looked at his partner suspiciously but merely picked up the pot of pureed broccoli and spooned a dollop into Akihiko's mouth.

With the first taste, Akihiko's face screwed up in disgust but he swallowed obediently.

Renji attempted to feed Masako a spoonful of carrot and he failed as she moved her head, smearing the vegetable across her face. "Oh come on!" said Renji, frustrated.

Masako giggled, laughing at her father's face. Renji then tried to feed her some mashed potato which ended up messed up in her hair. Renji rolled his eyes and facepalmed."Let's try the turnip next" he sighed.

He picked up the spoon and Masako pointed at her father. "Dada" she said, causing both Renji and Byakuya to stare at her. "Did she just... speak?" asked Renji. "I think she did" replied Byakuya happily, a small smile on his face "I think she wants you to eat it."

Renji sighed then put the full spoon into his mouth. He swallowed the pureed turnip, disgusted but he smiled at his daughter. "See? Yummy!" he said, trying to persuade her to eat.

"How did children eat this shit?" Abarai-fukutaichou thought to himself, grabbing a glass of water. He gulped the liquid willingly, trying desperately to get rid of the taste of turnip.

Byakuya looked on amused, while feeding a completely clean Akihiko.

Renji put the now empty glass on the table with a clunk and Masako laughed again. The lieutenant picked up the spoon once more and offered it to his daughter. She ate the vegetable puree reluctantly then pulled a face which said all too well that she wasn't enjoying it.

Byakuya tried to feed Akihiko a spoonful of greenish-yellow goo and the heir turned his nose up as if to say: "I'm not eating that." Byakuya sighed, thinking: "Not you too."

Placing the pot in front of him, Byakuya tried to get him to eat. Akihiko merely pushed the jar further away, not wanting anything to do with it.

Byakuya, admitting defeat, picked up the carrot pot and spooned the puree into his son's mouth. Akihiko licked the spoon clean and smiled, now full. Masako burped loudly then giggled; she found her 'mother's' face amusing.

Byakuya just stared at Masako, not wanting to believe such a large noise could come from someone so small.

Both males picked their children up and patted them on the back to get rid of any more wind they might have. Byakuya gently wiped his son's mouth but Renji grabbed a wet cloth and stuck in Masako's face, attempting to get rid of the assorted food plastered on it.

Instead of crying at this, like most babies would she waited until Renji stopped attacking her with the cloth then looked into her father's face and laughed.

Renji just looked at his daughter and shook his head: "You really are a weird child."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Not believing what they were about to do, Byakuya and Renji dropped the twins off with Matsumoto, and headed over to the 12th division.

It wasn't Byakuya's idea (naturally) but when Renji had suggested it the captain didn't want to appear unintelligent so he agreed and went along with the plan, however reluctantly. Renji had to practically drag the nobleman along in his quest for knowledge.

The pair gave a shudder as they arrived at the 12th Squad barracks, unnerved by the creepy aura emitted from every inch of the place.

Byakuya morphed his face into his emotionless mask and entered; Renji close behind, who was visibly terrified. Kurotsuchi-taichou gave a sadistic grin when he saw the couple and he made a temple with his fingers, contemplating the endless possibilities for research.

"I'm not here for business" said Byakuya sharply "just answers."

Mayuri's smile faded and an inquisitive look spread across his painted face. Renji inched closer to his partner and squealed: "Kuyaaa! Don't make him angry, who knows what he'd do to us!"

"What might I assist you with, Kuchiki-taichou?" he asked in a curious voice.

"I was merely speculating how two males could produce a female offspring and Abarai-fukutaichou decided you were the right person to ask" stated the captain calmly.

"Hmmm" said Mayuri, scratching his chin with an abnormally long, purple fingernail. "That's relatively simple. Females have two X chromosomes whereas males have an X and a Y chromosome. As long as the offspring inherits both of the X chromosomes from their parents it can be female."

Byakuya bowed slightly and replied: "Thank you for your help, Kurotsuchi-taichou", to which the psychotic scientist grinned sadistically once more.

Renji stepped back in fear and knocked over a test tube of boiling water, which sprayed Byakuya's hand with the hot liquid. The captain winced with the pain so Renji took Byakuya's hand in his and placed the nobleman's forefinger into his mouth.

Byakuya blushed gently, and then Mayuri picked up a Polaroid-style camera and started to take multiple pictures. Noticing this, Byakuya snapped at him: "What are you doing?"

"Collecting observational evidence for future research" he said, amused.

Then, Mayuri's part daughter, part sex slave walked in carrying a tray of what looked like frog intestines. Nemu bowed politely then said: "Mayuri-sama, one of the test subjects is screaming again"

"Good that's what we want but gag him now, I don't want to hear that racket, you simpleton!" ordered the scientist.

Nemu left as Byakuya and Renji slowly backed away before chasing each other out of the exit. They shunpo'd back to the manor and Renji breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close" panted the lieutenant. "Happy now?" hissed Byakuya. "Yes" replied Renji "Yes I am, that look on your face was priceless."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A few years later, the Kuchiki's were having a family picnic. Rukia was invited to help keep the children under control, besides, Byakuya didn't really want to chase around them all day so a younger, fitter person around was much appreciated.

The nobleman sat on the rug next to his reclining partner who seemed close to sleeping. The desire to wake Renji up was only overruled by how peaceful it was watching him. Byakuya sighed, and turned his back on Renji, his gaze now focused on the children, running around and giggling loudly to each other.

Masako had grown so much over the last few years; she was no longer a baby, but an energetic young girl with bunches in her hair and grazes on her knees. Byakuya wished she wasn't so rowdy- a lady should really been seen and not heard, especially a Kuchiki.

However, seeing the excited smile on her face wiped these thoughts from the captain's mind and he watched her chase her brother around happily, her long red hair trailing behind her in the breeze.

Byakuya shook his head seeing Akihiko. He was covered in grass-stains and he had somehow got dirt on his face. He yelled behind him to his twin: "Can't catch me!" and a wicked grin spread across the female's face.

She pounced.

Catching Akihiko by surprise, she landed on him with a thump and knocked him over. Byakuya started to get up, but a sleepy Renji grabbed his wrist. "Leave 'em be, they're only playin'" he said wearily.

Byakuya sat back down and watched Masako untie Akihiko's hair, which was now quite long but only enough for a short ponytail. The nobleman's face flickered between slight anger and his usual calm demeanour as he had a flashback to his youth.

"_I fear for the future of the Kuchiki family if a little girl can steal your hairband while just playing!" said the catlike woman in front of him._

"_Don't you dare move Shihōin Yoruichi!" he growled at her "I'll use my shunpo to-"_

_She merely smiled and said: "Kuchiki Byakuya, you lost!" and with these words, she shunpo'd away._

Masako ran away with his hairband and Akihiko screamed after her: "Hey! Give it back!" He got up, brushed himself off and ran as fast as he could towards her. Byakuya sighed. "Unfortunately, he also inherited my hot-headedness" he complained to his partner. "Really?" yawned Renji "I can't imagine you hot-headed. You're always so calm." "Trust me, grandfather used to tell me that I had to control my rage" replied Byakuya.

Renji gulped. "I wouldn't wanna see that" he said nervously.

Akihiko eventually got his hairband back and the pair hurried over to the rug where Renji, Rukia and Byakuya were sat. "Daddy" said Masako, tugging at Byakuya's kimono "Ichigo Daifuku!" Renji's eyes widened and he swallowed. "What did I tell you?" reminded Byakuya and Masako bowed her head. "Sorry Daddy, Ichigo Daifuku, _please_" she asked.

"What have you been teaching the kids, Byakuya?" Renji said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Calm down Renji, they only want food" replied Byakuya and he presented them with two packages, each containing an assortment of Japanese sweets.

They ate hungrily, but they both saved one each. "Auntie Rukia!" they called "We wanted you to have these!" The young shinigami took them politely and thanked both of the children.

Byakuya sighed once more and looked directly into Renji's eyes. He opened his pale lips and said: "It's times like these which make you realise that family is more important than anything."


End file.
